


A Demon's Paradise

by haikyuuxkpop (ProudHaikyuuTrash)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Minor Relationships, Prologue, Start Of A Series Hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/haikyuuxkpop
Summary: Sometimes in the quiet recesses of nights when the Hell Fire burns low and the cold seeps in his bones, Baekhyun's nightmares haunt him. Sometimes when he is isn't strong enough to fight against them, his shoulders ache and he wonders what his life would be like if only he didn't make the choices he did. Come morning, when his eyes fall on his family, juvillent and joyful, he forgets all his doubts. His paradise isn't with those from Above but here, down below in the arms of his family.{Prompt T65}





	A Demon's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to thank the mods for being understanding and allowing me an extension when I needed. That allowed me to not only make what this story is but also make some crucial decisions regarding it. At first I wanted this to be a one-shot and I almost wrote the whole of it but then somehow, I don't know honestly, I lost the file and had to rewrite the whole thing. But alas, life became too busy so I didn't manage to finish it. I would have hated to drop out so instead of it becoming one-shot, I decided to make it part of a larger universe and the end result was this. Now, I know that it feels very confusing with no plot whatsoever, but this is only a drabble which will hopefully act as a good prologue for the main story. So while the next part is creating itself, I hope you enjoy this soft (not) drabble!
> 
> P.S I know idiolizing demons aren't many's cup of tea but I have had this idea in my head for a long time and when I learned of MonsterFest I immediately wanted to write it. So while it may be going against your beliefs, it is purely fictional and I am, in no way. glorifying demons.

Sometimes in the quiet recesses of night, when the fire burns low and the place is dark, he hurts. Sometimes, the warmth he is surrounded by isn’t enough and his teeth clatter as they try to keep him warm. Sometimes the warm hand thrown over his waist, the soft breaths fanning over his neck isn’t comforting enough to lull him back to sleep, a sleep, plagued by nightmares and monsters.

Which is funny because he, himself, was once part of the monsters he dreams of.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he wonders what it would have been like if he hadn’t made that decision. Sometimes the gaping holes in his shoulders make him regret the decisions he had made. Sometimes when he longs for the fluttering feathers, white and pure, he wishes he could go back to the time where he had stood before the Lord and beg him for forgiveness; the gaping holes in his shoulders, an indescribable emptiness haunt him in the silence of night when the shrieks and laughs die down and all there is left is a slow crackles of the burning wood. And in that time, when the pain becomes unbearable, Baekhyun cries in pain, because his precious wings, the beautiful magnificence which marked his birth, had been snatched away and destroyed in front of him-by his own hand.

Come morning, when he has cried out the pain and feeling of bitterness, as the fires start again, he wraps himself in His arms, the comfort they give him beckoning him closer. They mold together, the abnormal heat of the son of Lucifer and the bitter cold of his banishment intertwining and making him forget all his fears.

Some millennia ago, he was given a choice. Lucifer, proud and wise, had waged war on his own creator.

_Bow down to my creation._

Their creator had ordered, voice booming throughout the hall, where angels of all kinds had gathered together, eager to see what their Lord had in the bag. 

They had complied too, fear, making their limbs work by force. Everyone had bowed. Except one. Lucifer- wise and powerful-had frowned and with a voice that  
expressed utmost distaste had asked his ruler, “Why, my lord?” 

The booming voice of the creator had exploded in the room, as He, in disbelieve of the disobedience from his most powerful creation had yelled, “Because I, your ruler have ordered you to do so!” 

The angels with their wings tucked in tight, and face contorted in fear had cowered back, begging Lucifer in quiet murmurs to just obey. Angering the omnipotent is never a wide choice. 

However Lucifer had courage, bravery that others didn’t and so in a voice that never wavered and a form that stood proud, he voiced everyone’s thoughts, “No, My Lord. I will not bow. This creation of yours should bow to us instead because we are divine and powerful. We are the Guardians of Your Will and we are much superior to them. We Angels mustn’t throw our dignity away for creatures made of mud. Aside, you never asked us to bow for the animals you have birthed before them. Why must we do so for them?” 

_“We appreciate your creation, Lord. You are all-knowing and all benevolent, however, do not become a tyrant and make us throw our precious dignity away by making us bow to creatures much inferior.” _

__

That had sparked a rebellion, the angels splitting up in two factions-one who supported Lucifer and had asked for their creator to provide one valid reason as to why they should bow to creations inferior than them, creations that they had helped create and other unhesitant in licking the ground their creator walked on. 

Naturally, the strongest and wisest angels had sided with Lucifer, understanding his beliefs and demanding an explanation, while angels who looked for glory and praise had sided with their tyrant creator. 

At first, the rebel angels had tried to solve the conflict with logic, had begged God to just tell them one valid reason that they should bow to creation they helped create. When all of that had failed, Lucifer had assembled his troops and the troops of his allies, knowing a war is now inevitable. 

Right as he was, he failed to predict that God, however corrupt he is, was his own creator and thus knew all his weaknesses. 

The war had waged on until every rebel angel had lost their wings and forced to cower. Except eight of the High Angels, those who had been by their creator every step of the way. 

The angels had come together and devised a plan to infiltrate Heaven and retreat somewhere by accepting temporary defeat. 

Away from the false light of peace, they had built their shelter and when it became apparent that regardless of their best efforts, God will destroy their ranks, The Eight sat together in their make-shift court room. 

Plans after plans were devised and rejected-devised and rejected, again and again and again. 

At last, Might Azriel stood, fading smile gracing his features, and with a voice that ordered no arguments he told Lucifer, “Brother mine, I must infiltrate the ranks of Heaven. We must take on the roles of Villains and abandon the war. The only way we can win without our wings now is to accept defeat.”  
Beelzebub had frowned, wrinkles rising as he demanded an explanation. Lucifer had gone quiet, his face stoic as he considered Azriel’s proposal. Losing a brother now meant inevitable demise and though he regrets the war and the bloodshed, he knows they were on the right side and if it meant war, he would wage war against as many Gods as they come his way. 

So he had stood, beside Azriel, putting a hand on Beelzebub’s shoulder and explained, “Azriel is right. There is no way, with the way our armies have depleted, we would win against Him. For now it is best we retreat.” 

“As for our plans to send someone undercover, no one is better than Azriel that is true. As the Lord of Shadows, I believe he can pull undercover very well.” 

“How will God trust Him? He had betrayed him.” 

“You think little of me brother,” Azriel smirked, “I have been playing an agent of Heaven all along. Since the moment Lucifer had stood up for our rights, I knew he would destroy you, decimate you until not even ashes remain. I had planned everything millennia ago, when it was imminent that God valued mud creatures more than our light. Feeding him unimportant information, I had made my place in his new court.” 

Beelzebub had gaped; eyes open wide before he brought his expression under control, “What else did I expect from the Angel of Deceit?” He laughed, “Very well brother. You have my best wishes.” 

“Rebuilt Hel, brothers. I will stop any interference and I hope if-when I return, my home will await me.” 

“Of course, brother.” Leviathan smiled, “We will build a kingdom that prospers along with its residents. You better come back with your head held high because the 8th throne will always await its ruler.” 

“I promise, Brother.” 

Each of the newly crowned kings, bid farewell to the angel and stand at a distance as he draws the ruins that will lead him back to heaven. Before he disappears, Lilith, Angel of Beauty calls out to her brother. 

“Brother mine, look after my children.” 

With determination, Azriel nods and with a flash of light, he disappears.  
\--------------------- 

Millennia after millennia pass. The victors rewrite history. The Seven Virtuosos are banished and rewritten as Evil. They are renamed-Seven Deadly Sins. The Demons, as they are called now, accept it all, and awaits the day-Doomsday, when Azriel returns, valuable weapons prepared so next time victory is theirs.  
Azriel , news comes with a fallen angel, occupies the position of Angel of Death, now named Azrael. Hell progresses, the demons in tune will their seven rulers, conflict a rare occurrence. 

Then, one day, one by one, the children of the Sins greet their Fathers, cast away by their God. They build a family and it is warmer, kinder, better than the constant fears of Heaven. In Hell, they all stand equal, regardless of their background, or their family heritage, they are treated like everyone else. 

And slowly, their shoulders heal, along with their souls, and they find a family to call their own. As their fathers have done, they make a family of their own, not related by blood or status but by a bond so strong it can’t be broken. 

The sons slowly take responsibility, letting their fathers rest after millennia of relentless work. 

Slowly they build a home where no one bows to anyone because standing with their head held high is a bestowed dignity. 

\--------------------------------- 

Baekhyun fixes his collar, clearing his throat as he enters the Throne Room. 

The seven other sits are occupied already, everyone else already at the beginning of a new discussion. No one pays him any mind, each quite busy with whatever they are doing. Arguing to be specific. Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise when Jongdae lets out a long whine and plops back against his seat. 

“I don’t want a big wedding!” 

Ah so that’s what it’s about. 

“You are royalty, Dae,” Junmyeon argues, rolling his eyes at his brother, “The citizens look forward to your union.” 

“Well, look who’s talking,” Jongdae pouts, “You married Yifan at the dead of night and came back with a pup two months later and you are the one to talk.” 

“He does have a point, Myeon, we don’t have the right to tell him how he should get married,” Yifan resigns, “We should-” 

“You be quiet,” Junmyeon scolds, “Its Jongdae, Duke of the 7th ring in hell who is getting married, the people look forward to it.” 

“So?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes scan the room for his fiancé, mind already dismissing the petty argument. He finds Chanyeol leaning against his seat, expression that of boredom as he watches the brothers argue. 

Baekhyun can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, slowly moving to sit on his lap. Chanyeol’s eyes don’t move away from the scene but his arms come to wrap around Baekhyun, head landing on his shoulder as Chanyeol presses a butterfly kiss on his neck. 

The mark on the centre of his neck lights up, its twin burning on Chanyeol’s neck. The soul marks that bind them together rejoice at the proximity of the two lovers. Baekhyun leans back against his love, pressing a kiss to his hair as Chanyeol intertwine their fingers. His other hand reaches to the side to caress Sehun’s hair, the youngest of them, sleeping soundly despite the chaos. 

Baekhyun’s eyes find Minseok’s exasperated ones and he stifles a laugh when Minseok begs him to stop the brothers. 

He relishes in the warmth of him partner, the orange flickers of Hell fire lighting the room in an orange-y glow that makes him feel at home. With nothing to else to do, Baekhyun lets his thoughts wander, remembering the moment when his feet touched the blackened soil of Hell. 

The nervousness he had felt was unimaginable. Azrael, had promised him that his father was awaiting his arrival and that the tales he had heard of Hell were nothing but myths created by the entity that rules Heaven, and yet he had feared the worse. 

However as soon as his feet touched the black soil, a feeling of unimaginable warmth and comfort had wrapped around Baekhyun and in the next instance he had been enveloped by his Father’s and brother’s arms. 

All his fears disappeared when he looked ahead, beyond the shredded darkness. Given, that there wasn’t any porch made of diamonds and light or evergreen wreaths swinging, given there wasn’t a clear blue sky or sweet aroma of flowers but the pale bloom of the Hell flower lighted the way into the deep caverns of his now residence. 

No one stared at him as he had expected, no one spared his father and brother a look like he had expected, and no one bowed or cowered. When his eyes met another’s, the demon only smiled, nodding his head in greeting before he returned to what he was doing. 

On his way to the palace that his father had informed him he will live in, a few men stopped his father, greeting him as if he returned home from some glorious war. 

Some teased his father, slapped his brother’s chest in mischief and smiled kindly at him and Baekhyun couldn’t let go off the awe that enveloped him. He had come down from the most beautiful place known in all realms and yet when his eyes surveyed the starry skies of what he supposed was his doom, as he looked around at the seemingly ordinary people greeting his father, one of the seven kings of the realm with jokes and laughs, he was amazed. 

For the first time since his birth, he felt truly at home.  
\--------------------- 

Baekhyun remembers his mother’s words very well. In the safety of their home, where Azrael had cast spells upon spells so that God would not know what goes on, his mother had talked about his father as if he was the best thing that ever happened. She had told him numerous stories about his father’s bravery, his brother’s courage. She had asked him if he ever wanted to join them below. Baekhyun had nodded; eager to meet his family and his mother had laughed and told him to grow stronger so he could aid his father when the time comes. Hidden at their home, she revealed how Hell worked, how she would one day join them once everything was over. 

Then one day she disappeared and despite how hard Baekhyun looked she was nowhere to be found. Azrael came one day with a face so grim; Baekhyun knew their Creator had found out about his mother’s allegiance. 

Azrael trained him hurriedly, casted a spell around him so he couldn’t be found until he was ready. Then, when he was ready, he casted another spell that sent him into the spiraling darkness that was the entrance of the Hell Realm. 

He was, indeed greeted by his father, announced a Prince of the fourth ring of Hell and trained as such within the next millennia. His arrival was celebrated, and in such one feast, he met with the fallen angels who will become his family when his father’s life span will come to an end. 

Despite his fears before, Baekhyun is glad that he had been sent here. 

Chanyeol mouthed at his neck, hand coming up to press against his waist possessively. 

“What are you worrying that head about?” 

Baekhyun startled and after the shock of the moment slid off, he chuckled, “Nothing…Just how life was up there and how it’s down here…” 

“Hmm?” 

“There is no fear of saying something wrong…whether a prince or a duke or a commoner…it doesn’t matter because everyone is the same…and it is such a comfort…not fearing for your life for being different and thinking differently.” 

“Heaven was once such a place…”Chanyeol hums, pressing a kiss on his shoulder, “Until the Tree of Life was corrupted by darkness, Heaven was like this…” 

“You were alive when the Heavenly War took place?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. He knew his lover was much older than him but being older than the War was surprising. 

“I was only a runt,” Chanyeol reveals, “Born on the solar eclipse before the War broke out.” 

Baekhyun sighed, melting against Chanyeol as he felt relief flooding him, “Norns,” he breathed, “You are not that much older after all.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I was born on the first lunar eclipse just after the war,” Baekhyun explains, “You have only an era over me.” 

“I see,” Chanyeol laughs, “Were you worried you were marrying a hag as a husband?” 

“I’d love you regardless, dear!” Baekhyun gasped, “I was just surprised that you had seen the war happen.” 

“I believe you.” Chanyeol teased further, pressing a laughing kiss on his cheek when he pouted. 

“Have you noticed one thing, though?” Baekhyun said after a while. 

“Hmm?” 

“I am born silver as the moon while you are as fiery as the sun.” Baekhyun smiled, “We have taken characteristics from our stars.” 

“That we have,” Chanyeol said, “However I can’t help but imagine you with hair as red as mine. You’d look exquisite my dear.” 

“Yes?” Baekhyun laughed. 

“Yes, the prettiest of them all. Bearer of light with skin so fiery and bright, a god in your own right, dear.” 

“Oh, you flirt-” Baekhyun’s speech was cut of my a long whine; he flinched as Jongdae called him. 

“Baekhyun!” his best friend whined, “Tell Junmyeon that I do not need lilies in my ceremony!” 

“Er…" 

“Lilies are symbol of purity and innocence…do I look innocent to you? I am the prince of Lust, norns!” 

“He does have a point…” Chanyeol pipes in, “Why don’t you go with Delphinium, cousin?” 

Junmyeon rubbed his forehead, sighing in defeat, “Lilies represent everlasting love, cousin mine, however I do agree with Delphinium too…It’s just you need to have at least three kinds of flowers in a wedding bouquet-” 

“Yes and carnations are a perfect choice with them. The pink and violet will go beautifully.” 

“Pink carnations symbolize misfortune, Norns! Do you want to wish yourself misfortune when you are marrying the love of your long demon life?” 

“Dae,” Baekhyun called before the other can start another tantrum. His friend sometimes really does resemble a child, “How about Gardenia and Gladiolus? They are not white and well…will not resemble innocence.” 

Jongdae seemed to contemplate the idea before sighing in defeat, “I like it…” 

“Oh thank the Norns!” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed, soon joined by Jongdae and Minseok as Junmyeon let out a miserable sigh. 

“It feels more like my funeral than my brother’s wedding,” he said miserably as leant against his husband, “Yifan, I am so sorry for leaving you alone with the kids so young but I can’t help death’s calls.” 

“And you call me dramatic,” Jongdae huffed. 

“Love,” Minseok started, “I don’t think comparing yourself with the others are a good choice…you are a league of your own.” 

“Min!” Jongdae gasped. 

I love you regardless, so don’t ever change.” Minseok said hurriedly before Jongdae started whining again and everyone cooed at Jongdae’s blush. 

Baekhyun leant back against Chanyeol again as he watched everyone make fun of the soon-to-be wedded couple.  
\------------------------------- 

Sometimes in the quiet recesses of night, when the fire burns low and the place is dark, he hurts. Sometimes, the warmth he is surrounded by isn’t enough and his teeth clatter as they try to keep him warm. Sometimes the warm hand thrown over his waist, the soft breaths fanning over his neck isn’t comforting enough to lull him back to sleep, a sleep, plagued by nightmares and monsters. 

_Sometimes the nightmares become too much as Baekhyun dreams of his family in Heaven. Sometimes the nightmares are horrible and makes him wish many things in sleep-induced mind, but when morning comes and the warm body beside him pulls him closer, when he sees the content smile of the fallen angels as they work in harmony, when he enters the courtroom where the other princes sit and when he sees his friends, this family he made his own laugh with each other, at each other…when he sees the shimmering unspoken vow of unity and togetherness, he finds that he doesn’t mind the nightmares at all._

_Because how can he when Hell felt more like home than Heaven ever will?_


End file.
